Romeo and Juliet
by lionluver1918
Summary: If Edward couldn't live without me, why should I have to live without him? He'd want me to be happy, and as long as he was gone, I would be miserable. How could I go on without him? I couldn't. So something had to be done.
1. Volterra

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I dragged myself through the fountain, not caring that probably all of Voltera was staring at me. If it weren't for the sunlight streaming down, Alice would be by my side, just as frantic as I was to get to Edward in time. Instead, she waited in the shadows while I lurched forward, breathlessly, to the clock tower directly in front of me.

In a matter of seconds, I would see him and held him in my arms, again. Alice said there was a good chance we won't make it home alive. I hope she was wrong.

Suddenly, Edward stepped into the sunlight, eyes closed, smiling slightly. His body sparkled lik thousands of embedded diamonds in his skin.

I was too late.

"No--!" A cold hand cut me off, clamping down onto my mouth. Before I could blink, I was in the shadows.

I couldn't move because Alice held me in place. We watched in silent horror as two large figures covered in grey cloaks shoved Edward out of the way, into a dark alley.

There was a muffled ripping sound coming from the alley, then silence. The two figures emerged from the shadows and disappeared. All I saw coming from that same direction was smoke.

Alice held me tighter, her tiny arms trembling. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

"What... happened?" I mouthed. I knew she could hear me. She just shook her head, back and forth, back and forth, her body shaking harder.

My eyelids fluttered and everything disappeared. Darkness. Emptiness.

Love, life, meaning... over. Forever.


	2. Telling the family

Alice and I didn't speak on the ride home. This was good. I needed time to process the fact that Edward was... I couldn't even think the word. I curled my legs onto my seat with the tears I had been holding at bay now spilling over.

Alice payed strict attention to the road in front of us for once. Gripping the wheel with one hand, she reached for her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Carlisle?" she asked in a hallow voice. "We're coming home... No, I have Bella with me... Yes... No, she's wrong... Yeah, that would be fine... See you soon." She closed the phone and turned to me. "We'll be home in a few minutes, Bella."

I nodded weakly. I choked out a sob and wrapped my arm tightly around my torso. The hole was throbbing painfully. I tried to breathe and failed. It felt like my lungs had bursted and I was slowly dying.

Metaphorically, I was.

The car stopped. Alice dragged me from the car and carried me to the door.

"Do they know?" I whispered.

Alice bit her lip. She slowly shook her head once.

I collapsed in her arms just as the door opened. I thought I heard someone gasp.

"Bella? Alice, what...?" It sounded like Jasper.

"She's fine. Well, she's not dead. She's... it's Edward." Her voice broke on the last word. I cringed.

I was silently placed on the couch. I grabbed the nearest pillow, held it to my chest and began hyperventalating. I was losing it.

Carlisle was immediately by my side, checking my pulse and rubbing my back. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I lifted my head to look at Carlisle, then at Alice. Alice nodded and closed her eyes.

"Edward is..." She trailed off, took a deep breath and tried again. "We tried to stop him, but we couldn't get to him fast enough and it was sunny, so Bella had to go alone. Edward didn't see her and he stepped into the sunlight and the guards came and took him to an alley and there was smoke... he didn't come out..." Alice was dry-sobbing uncontrollably by the end and leaned into Jasper for support.

"He went to Italy?" Carlisle whispered with a pained look on his face.

Alice sobbed louder in response. Jasper held her closer and she buried her face into his chest.

Carlisle looked horrified.

Just as Esme slowly came around the corner, her face drawn, her body shaking, I scrambled off the couch and raced up the stairs not stopping when I tripped a few times on the way up. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away.

I sprinted down the hallway and stopped at the entrance to his room. I slowly, cautiously walked in and locked the door behind me, not caring that my action was useless in a house full of strong vampires.

I turned to face the room and before I could take a step forward, I sank to my knees, my face and hands colliding with the floor. I gripped the gold carpet and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Nooooo!!! Edward, why?!?! Please, please come back!" I rolled over onto my back, tears streaming down my cheeks, and clutched the gaping hole, again. It was worse than before, like someone had ripped out my lungs and my heart with their bare hands. I was shaking so hard I thought there was a huge earthquake.

I shouldn't have come here, to this room. But it somehow felt like he was still here, watching me.


	3. Just like him

I screamed and gasped and cried until I got most of it out of my system. It wasn't until about five in the afternoon when I heard a knock.

"Bella, dear? May I come in?" It was Esme. I mumbled something into the pillow. Even _I_ didn't know what I said. What was there to say anyway?

The door slowly opened, barely making a sound. Esme walked in cautiously and sat on the floor next to where I laid on the couch. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair was a mess, I was curled up in a tight ball hugging myself, and I probably had lines on my face from the pillow. I must be a sight to see.

After a few minutes, Esme broke the silence.

"I called Charlie."

Charlie! I snapped out of my reverie and quickly sat up. Esme placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"I explained to him what happened. He agreed to let you stay here until you feel well enough to go home," she said in a lifeless voice.

There was nothing else to say after that. Esme silently sat next to me on the couch and pulled me onto her lap. She rocked me back and forth and smoothed my hair as a motherly gesture. Her head snapped up as though she had been called and her eyes scanned the room until she saw the dresser beside the couch. She reached over, gracefully and quickly, and snatched up something out of the drawer.

After staring at the object she held in her hand for a minute, she held it in front of me. I stared at the heart-shaped diamond, uncomprehending.

"It was his mother's," she said with a catch in her throat. "He would have wanted you to have this."

She carefully balanced the diamond in my palm and I just continued to gaze at it, silently. It was cold and hard, but also beautiful. Just like him. I was careful not to think his name. I held the diamond up to the faint sunlight coming through the windows. It sparkled slightly and an array of colors, including a mysterious color I had no name for, flooded the dark room. Just like him. He had filled my dull, dark life with color and light.

The close resemblance made me break down, again. I clutched the diamond close to where my heart was supposed to be. I couldn't feel my heartbeat, anymore. He took my heart with him when he left. And now it's gone forever. Just like him.

I cried harder, louder, shaking with each sob. I gasped for air and Esme held me tighter. I thought she was crying, too, but I couldn't hear anything over my own cries.

I lost my love, my reason for living, my other half. Now I was broken beyond repair. No one should have to live like this.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to me.

I remembered how Romeo had killed himself because he thought Juliet had died. He never knew she was really alive the whole time. So, when Juliet awoke to see Romeo lying dead in front of her, she stabbed herself with Romeo's dagger.

If Edward (cringe) couldn't live without me, why should I have to live without him? He'd want me to be happy, and as long as _he_ was gone, I would be miserable. How could I go on without him? I couldn't. So something had to be done. I was slightly calmer knowing I would soon be with him again, whether he loved me or not, but I couldn't stop crying.

I heard something break downstairs. Without warning, Alice was in front of me, on her knees, her hands clasped together.

"Please, Bella, please don't do this! You're like a sister to me. I can't lose you, too! Please, Bella! Think of Charlie and Renee! How could you do that to them? To us? To me?" Alice pleaded.

Esme stared at her in confusion. I was suddenly guilty. I hadn't thought of that. Of course Alice would see my plan. I had nothing to say.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment, and then she curled her lips, a low growl slipping through her teeth. "Rosalie" was all she said.


	4. Rosalie

Alice threw me on her back and flew down the stairs. Carlisle was on the couch in the living room with his head in his hands. Of course Carlisle would be upset;

Edward was like a son to him, the first human he changed. They had such a strong connection.

The front door flew open and Rosalie and Emmett bursted through the door.

"What happened? What did we miss? Has Edward come back yet?" Emmett raced through the questions. My stomach rolled when I caught the last question.

Rosalie nudged Emmett and they both stared at me. Their jaws dropped and their eyes popped open. Rosalie had a guilty expression in her eyes.

"Yes, she's alive," Alice hissed. "My vision was a little impaired, but I'll get to that later. The point is, she wasn't trying to kill herself and you had _no _reason to tell Edward!"

I jumped. Alice really looked like a vampire now. She shifted into her hunting crouch and stalked forward to Rosalie. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were wild.

"You stupid, selfish, ungrateful, miserable excuse for a vampire! I can't believe you told him. And now because of you, Edward is dead! I hope you're happy!" Alice roared. She tackled Rosalie to the ground and Emmett and Jasper tried to pry Alice off of her.

Rosalie looked mortified.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't think this would..." She trailed off from the look on her sister's face.

Alice snapped at her, and Jasper tried unsuccessfully to hold her back.

"Sorry? **SORRY**?!?! You told Edward the love of his life was dead! You should have known something like this would happen! He went to Volterra, exposed himself in front of the whole city, and was ripped apart and burned by Felix and Demetri in an alley, and all you can say is _**SORRY**_?!?!"

Alice lunged for Rosalie again as Rosalie stared off into space, her eyes wide and horror-struck.

Emmett had already crouched in front of Rosalie defensively. Emmett and Alice collided and within half a second, he had her pinned to the floor.

"Alice, just back off for a minute, okay? She's sorry for what happened, so just give her some time to let this sink in."

Alice grudgingly gave in and crumpled into a heap on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and dry-sobbed. Jasper, who looked like he was on the verge of collapsing himself, carried Alice to their room.

Esme, who had come downstairs sometime during Alice's rant, had curled herself into Carlisle's lap with her fingers gripping his shirt and her face buried into his chest. Carlisle had given up on comforting her and finally let out a gut-wrenching sob. He clutched Esme closer to him.

I had to look away from them. It was just too much to see them this way.

Rosalie still had a dazed look on her face. Emmett slowly walked toward her and touched her shoulder. It seemed like she melted at the contact and Emmett caught her before she could hit the floor.

I could already feel the next wave of despair about to envelop me. I scrambled up the stairs weakly, gasping for air. I ran straight to his room again, passing by Alice and Jasper's open room. Alice's head snapped up briefly and her eyes glazed over. I heard her whisper my name, then she threw herself onto Jasper.

I finally made it to the end of the hallway. After slamming the door behind me, I hurled myself onto his couch and gasped for air, again.

"Bella, what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

I glanced up to see my angel standing in the open window.

My eyes popped open. "Edward?"


	5. Edward

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Who else were you expecting?"

I blinked, and then began to laugh hysterically.

"But- you- Volterra- dead-", I stammered.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "Bella, it's me. I'm here. I'm really here." He held out his hand, beckoning me.

"Edward," I breathed. I walked forward, the months of depression disappearing.

"Bella," he purred. He began to move away, so I ran forward trying to reach him.

"Edward, please don't go!" I begged him. I finally caught up to him and he gently caressed my cheek.

"Bella, my love," he whispered.

I leaned into his touch.

"Edward." I stretched up on my toes to touch my lips to his.

Edward moved back farther, pulling me towards him. I leaned into him and realized a second too late that he was gone and I was falling out the open window.

Before I could scream, a pair of cold, hard arms caught me in mid-air.

"Bella, what are you doing?" But it wasn't Edward who asked this question this time.


	6. Memories

"Alice?"

I opened my eyes and sure enough the dark-haired pixie was staring at me with her hardened, gold eyes.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you?" she sighed.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," I mumbled.

Her eyes tightened.

"Then what exactly _were_ you doing?"

"Um…" I couldn't think of a reason that wouldn't make me sound crazy. "Window diving?" I knew it sounded crazy, anyway, but what else could I say? _I saw another hallucination of Edward and I fell out the window when I tried to kiss him?_ She'd never buy that.

Alice rolled her eyes and placed me on her bed. Funny, I don't remember her moving me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as she plopped next to me on the bed.

"Making sure you don't go 'window diving' anytime soon." I turned to her and she smirked. She cradled me in her arms and rocked me back and forth. The rocking really wasn't helping my case.

I breathed in Alice's scent, thinking of Edward. I remember when he used to hold me like this, just to calm me down.

The memories alone were enough to bring back the pain I'd been trying to suppress. As the tears streamed down my already damp cheeks and onto Alice's dry blouse, the memories flooded my mind.

I remembered the first day in the cafeteria when Jessica explained the Cullen's story to me, and later that day when he stared at me with his pitch-black eyes, fighting with every ounce of strength within him not to attack me in Biology.

I laughed once without humor and cried harder.

I remembered the first time he talked to me.

The day on the beach when Jacob told me the truth about his family.

When he saved me in the ballet studio from James' attack.

The prom. My birthday… then seeing him in Italy…

This brought on a fresh round of tears, being the most painful memory of all, next to the day he left…

I was so wrapped up in memories on my lost love that I didn't notice the second pair of arms around me. I could see honey blonde hair out of the corner of my eyes.

Jasper.

I didn't feel any a calmer, just comforted.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for all of this"

I glanced up at the empathic vampire.

"_You're_ sorry? What could you possibly have to do with this? I already forgave you for the birthday incident-" Jasper winced, but I continued, "- so you have no reason to apologize to me! So, just give it up!" Then, I was suddenly calm.

I sighed.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he murmured, kissing Alice's hair.

"I don't see why you guys should be apologizing to me anyway. I'm the one who got the stupid paper cut in the first place. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have tried to attack me, then he wouldn't have had to leave me… and say he doesn't love me…" I trailed off.

Alice and Jasper shared a look for a moment.

I pulled away to look at them.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

They stared at me for a few seconds before Jasper spoke.

"He really said he didn't love you?" he whispered.

I nodded sadly.

Alice touched my face gently. "Bella, we're good liars. We have to be."

My face was one of panic and I stopped breathing.

"So… he… really… doesn't love me?" I choked.

The room was spinning, and then my vision turned black. I could feel myself fall backwards off the bed. My head hit something hard and I passed out.


	7. Nightmare

We were standing in our meadow.

The sun was shining and he was sparkling in the sunlight, like a bright star standing directly in front of me.

But he wasn't looking at me. He was focusing on a object far away.

He held out one hand, cautioning me.

I turned my head to the direction he was looking and four figures suddenly emerged from the shadows.

The first two I only vaguely recognized. They were covered in gray cloaks, smiling broadly, their face and hands glittering from the sun.

Once the figured were within ten feet of Edward, they stopped and crouched into their hunting position, growling through their teeth.

The third figure was a russet-brown werewolf, who was snarling and snapping at Edward and was tensed to pounce once he, too, was ten feet away from Edward.

"Jacob," I whimpered. But even though my lips moved, no sound would come out.

As I watched the fourth figure step out of the trees, I fought back a horrifying roll of nausea.

A man armed with a loaded gun was wearing a jacket that I recognized right away.

"Charlie!!!" I tried to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I panicked and tried to get Charlie away from the blood-thirsty vampires, but I was invisible to them.

All but one.

As I tried to use my voice once more, one of the Volturi turned to me and tensed, ready to pounce on me.

"Felix," my angel warned, baring his teeth.

"The girl must go," Felix growled.

Jacob and the other vampire, Demetri, I guessed, attacked Edward brutally, ripping him to pieces. Charlie stood his ground, relaxed, watching the attack with untroubled eyes.

I turned my head in time to see Felix leap towards me. Instead of the quick death I had hoped for, I began to shake uncontrollably.

I screamed and thrashed, but the shaking wouldn't stop.

I felt cold arms around me, rattling me, and a voice made of bells was screaming, "Bella! Bella, wake up! Bella!"

My eyelids fluttered and I was relieved to see my vampire family hovering over me, each one with a worried expression on their angelic faces.


	8. My babysitters

I sat up carefully and Esme rubbed my back gently.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright." She began to hum tunelessly to me.

I cringed, remembering when Edward used to sing me to sleep by humming my lullaby.

When Esme stopped singing, I looked up at her. Her eyes, everyone's eyes, were black as coal. Jasper was the farthest away from me.

Carlisle sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. We need to go hunting."

My mouth pulled up on one side.

"Don't worry about it. I knew this was coming anyway. I'll be fine. You can go."

"Bella, we're not leaving you here alone."

We looked around at each other until someone piped up.

"We can stay with her," a musical voice said.

Everyone turned to stare at the beautiful blonde who smiled timidly at me.

Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Rose, are you sure? You don't have to do this, you know. Alice and Jasper can stay."

Rosalie shook her head.

"No, you need Alice, and Jasper won't be able to handle being near her as thirsty as he is." She turned to glance sympathetically a her "twin" brother.

Jasper nodded his thanks.

"Guys, we need to hurry. The mountain lions are moving farther away," Alice said quickly.

They all stole one last glance at me and rushed out of the room, leaving me with Emmett and Rosalie.

There was an akward silence.

Rosalie rested her head on Emmett's shoulder and he smoothed her hear lovingly.

I tried not to look at them, fearing the memories would return. Instead I stared at the wall behind them.

After about three minutes my stomach growled. I laughed once.

"You can't escape being human for too long."

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen with my babysitters close behind me. I fixed a PB and J and a large glass of milk, carrying it upstairs back to his room.

I ate in silence and gulped down the rest of my milk. When I was finished, I placed the glass on the bedside table and threw the paper towel into the wastebasket. I missed, of course, but Emmett caught it and tossed it into the basket effortlessly.

I groaned tiredly and flopped myself onto the couch, curling into a ball. I didn't really fall asleep, I just laid there with my eyes closed letting my mind wander to random things.

When I opened my eyes half an hour later, Emmett and Rosalie were gone.

I rolled over and fell into a pair of cold, hard arms.

"Bella?" a voice asked, marvelling.

I knew that voice. I groaned. When will the hallucinations stop?


	9. Hallucinations

I closed my eyes and buried my face in my arm. I counted to 20 in my head and looked up, again.

The hallucination was still there, as glorious as ever.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled.

Edward shook his head, confused.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella."

"Of course you're not." I propped myself up on my elbow. "These stupid hallucinations will always be with me. They'll never go away..." I trailed off.

Edward furrowed his brows and gently caressed my cheek, just like the last time, and sighed.

"Bella, I'm real."

I shook my head.

"No, you're not. You're just another figment of my imagination."

He groaned.

"Bella, please. You have to believe me! I'm here. I'm not dead."

"You said that last time," I pointed out.

Edward angled his head towards me and began to shower my face with kisses.

He kissed my forehead.

"Bella..."

My nose. "Bella..." My cheeks. "My love..." My eyelids. "Please..." My lips. "I love you..."

His lips moved down to my throat. "I'm here. I won't leave. Not again. Not ever."

He moved away and wiped a few tears off of my cheeks. I didn't realize I'd been crying this whole time.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"My Bella" was his reply. He then cradled me in his arms and murmured my name over and over in my ear, occasionally kissing my hair.

I still wasn't completely convinced that he was really, truly here. I needed to be sure that this wasn't another of my hallucinations, so I softly called out to the two vampires down the hall.

"Emmett?" I whispered. "Rosalie?"

Edward stiffened, but still held me in his arms.

Emmett and Rosalie were in the room half a second later.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating," I begged them. "Tell me he's not really here."

They looked at me incredulously.

That could only mean one thing...

**AN- Dun dun dun... cliffy! Darn writer's block. I can't figure out whether Edward should actually be there and Em and Rose are just staring at Bella because he really is there (story would end soon), or they're staring because they think she's gone crazy (story would be longer). Please review and give me your opinion on the story so far and your vote on what to do with my dilemma.**


	10. The Vision

APOV

I was out hunting with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. But Jasper and I were the only ones who were hunting right now. Carlisle and Esme were mourning together, sitting on a boulder less than a mile away. Jasper was a few feet behind me, draining a mountain lion about the size of his body. Mountain lion. They were Edward's favorite.

Poor Bella. I can't even imagine having to go through what she's dealing with. First he left her claiming he didn't love her, now this. I should've gone with her, maybe then he wouldn't be dead. I should've covered up my exposed skin, carried Bella on my back, and raced through the crowds. Stupid, Alice. Stupid, stupid! What was I thinking? We could've prevented this.

I froze as a vision came to me.

Bella was in Edward's room with Rosalie and Emmett. They looked… happy, surprised. But whom was the other figure sitting on the bed holding Bella?

I focused on this familiar person. It didn't take too long to figure it out. If it weren't for the fact that my heart hadn't beat in over 100 years, I'd have a heart attack.

"Jasper," I whispered. I raised my voice a little more. "Jasper. JASPER!"

Jasper was standing in front of me, eyes wide, hands firmly gripping my shoulders.

"Alice! What is it? What did you see?"

I couldn't form a complete sentence. "It- he- but- and- I- "

He shook me lightly. "Focus, Alice!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Carlisle. Esme," I called softly.

They were suddenly beside us, their grave faces curious and alert.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"This isn't right. It can't be…" I trailed off and looked at each of their panicked faces. "We have to go back."

"Alice, what was in the vision?" Jasper nearly growled.

A smile spread slowly across my face.


	11. Home

"I saw him," I said in a small, but excited voice.

They waited.

"Edward!" I began jumping in place. "I saw Edward sitting on his bed holding Bella. Rosalie and Emmett were there, too! He's back!" I laughed.

Jasper tried to hold my in place and looked deep into my eyes. "Alice, are you sure? Are you positive? Is that really what you saw?"

I stared back at him. "Yes, yes, yes!" I held his face in my hands. "Jasper, we need to go back." I said each word slowly and separately.

Esme looked like she was about to cry and she clutched Carlisle, who still looked shocked.

I tugged on Jasper's arm. "Come on! We have to go, now!"

They followed me to the house without another word. We reached the house just as it started to rain. His scent here and it was still fresh and strong.

We busted through the front door, nearly yanking it off the hinges, and raced up the stairs, down the hall and through his open door.

"Edward!!!" we screamed.

He was there, bronze-haired, topaz-eyed and all that jazz. It was him. It was really him.

We crushed him with hugs, bombarded him with questions, and rejoiced in his return.

Edward. He's back. He's finally home.

AN- ok so here ya go. Explanation for why he's back will be in the next chappie, btw. Hope ur happy with the turn out. If not… well too bad! = )


	12. Explanation

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. He was here in my arms. I could feel him. I could see him, hear his voice. And I wasn't hallucinating this time.

I threw my arms around his neck as son as everyone else, unwillingly, let go, and I inhaled his delicious scent. He clutched me close to his chest and neither of us let go.

After the excitement died down, Edward began answering the questions in everyone's minds.

"Yes, I went to Italy and I feel horrible about having to go to such dreadful measures-" He paused to throw and angry glare at Rosalie, who had a guilty expression and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Edward, please. She feels bad enough," Esme pleaded.

Edward growled but said nothing else on the topic.

"As you all know, I was caught by Felix and Demetri when I tried to draw attention to myself. They brought me to an alley where they intended to kill me. I heard their conflicting thoughts, revealing that they would never want to upset Aro, seeing as he's so fond of Carlisle." He smiled briefly at his father, who smiled warmly back.

Edward looked at me.

"You know how the only way to kill our kind is to be torn apart and burnt, correct?"

I shuddered and nodded.

"They figured that Aro shouldn't be too upset if they didn't kill me _thoroughly_, so they only ripped me into pieces as a form of punishment. The fire was only used as a precaution, in case there was another vampire nearby who shouldn't be." He looked pointedly at Alice and swiftly continued. 'When I was whole again- well I wouldn't say whole because there was still a part of me that was missing at the time."

I smiled and touched his cheek with my free hand, the one that wasn't circling his neck.

"But you're whole _now_," I whispered, even though I knew the others in the room could hear me just as clearly.

Edward grinned widely and kissed the palm of my hand.

"And I always will be, love."

I rubbed his cheek with my thumb and nodded for him to continue.

"Aro instructed me to stay in his palace for awhile so I wouldn't cause a commotion." Edward closed his eyes and smiled. "One night while I was roaming the city, I came across a young couple who had been at the St. Marcus Day celebration. As the woman was admiring the fountain near the clock tower, she remembered seeing a girl with brown hair trudge through the water, screaming at the top of her lungs." He laughed softly while I buried my face in his chest.

He paused and I glanced up to see him staring at me, lovingly.

"I went to Aro and showed him what I had seen."

"Showed him?" I echoed.

"Aro's power is similar to what I can do, except he can hear every thought your mind has ever had." He tilted his head to one side. "I wonder if he could hear you?" he wondered aloud.

I shrugged and ran my fingers through his hair, absently.

"Aro was thrilled to know you were alive, however he wasn't happy that you knew so much about the vampire world. So I made a deal with him." He looked down at his lap and closed his eyes, again.

I stiffened. "What was the deal about?" I asked slowly.

Edward kept his head down and answered me in a soft tone. "I was to either change you into a vampire… soon. Or…"

"Or…" I prodded.

"Or kill you," he whispered nearly inaudibly.

The blood drained from my face.

"And you chose…" My heartbeat thudded in my chest as I waited for his response.


	13. Vote

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone else had a blank expression on their inhumanly beautiful faces. Edward had locked his gaze with Alice's and finally broke away after a few seconds.

"Edward?" I whispered, beginning to panic.

He took my face gingerly in his hands.

"I chose to change you. You know I can't live without you, Bella."

A tear slid down my cheek.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"So… does that mean you've changed your mind then?" I asked hopefully.

"Bella," - he grasped my hands- "it doesn't have to be so soon. We can wait a few years."

My eyes bugged out.

"A-a few _years_? No way! I'm not going anywhere near my twenties. If you're staying in you teens forever, then so am I," I protested.

Edward sighed and was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"How about a vote?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"A vote about what?"

I turned to the family.

"About my mortality." I heard Edward groan, but I ignored it. "I'm serious, you guys. If I'm going to be part of this family, you might as well have your say on whether or not you want me changed into a vampire."

I looked around at the room of statues. Alice was the first one to melt. She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She looked at Edward.

"Edward, I've seen it. It will happen, she _will_ be one of us." I heard Edward's teeth snap together and I was afraid to see his expression.

"I vote yes," Alice said, grinning at me.

I nodded and waited patiently for everyone else's votes.

Jasper and Esme came forward. Jasper said he was with Alice on this one and had put his arm around his wife's tiny frame.

Esme traced her finger down my cheek briefly and smiled at me. I took that as a yes, as well.

Emmett looked sympathetically at Rosalie and joined the group that was now forming around me. I could tell Edward was fuming by now.

I looked hopefully at Carlisle. After a long look at Rosalie he walked toward me. He smiled down at me.

"Bella, you know we already think of you as part of this family." He looked at Edward. "You've chosen not to live without her, so you leave me no choice."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, Bella."

I glanced nervously at Rosalie. She took two slow steps forward.

"Bella," she began. "Please don't hate me for saying this, but I'm not so sure about letting you simply throw your life away like this. I would've never chosen this life for myself if I had known about it. I would give anything to be human again."

She bit down on her full bottom lip for a second, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm just saying to think carefully about what you're choosing, about what you're giving up."

I nodded slowly, letting her words sink in.

And then there was one.


	14. All that mattered

I turned around, ready to take on Edward's wrath; he looked thoughtful, though.

"Edward?"

"Shh." He put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

I glanced at Alice; she was grinning from ear to ear. I waited patiently and watched as his face relaxed into a soft smile.

"Ok, I will change you myself, but on one condition."

"Anything," I breathed, dazed.

Edward cradled my face with his left hand briefly, then sank to the floor gracefully getting down on one knee and helped me stand up.

"Isabella, my love, my life, my Bella," he started. This couldn't be happening. No way. "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak, let alone think straight. I just stared at him in horror.

"Bella." He stood up and tipped my chin up with a gentle touch of his finger. "It's not a death wish, just a promise. I want it to be official. I want _us_ to be official."

When I still didn't say anything, he kissed me softly on the lips.

"You don't have to answer now, love," he murmured, his forehead resting lightly on mine. "You can take your time."

I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it, trying to phrase my words properly.

"Edward, we already have each other. We love each other and I want you forever. That's all I really want. Isn't that enough? I don't need to have a long, elaborate ceremony to prove that to you."

Edward was still smiling.

"If that's what you really want…"

I grasped his face in my hands.

"It is, Edward. _You're_ all I want."

Momentarily forgetting about our audience, I kissed him with all the strength and all the love I was capable of. And he kissed me back with the same intensity, though not quite as much strength so he wouldn't break me.

Edward was here and he loved me. And he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

And that's all that mattered.


End file.
